The Chosen One
by cheeseandcrackers
Summary: Neenah Blackhawk never expected to be able to see the future, or to be the one responsible for saving her friends in the Quiluete tribe. "I have a feeling La Push is about to become a hotspot for trouble." Eclipse AU - Embry/OC -
1. All The Myths Are True

Blurred shapes entered the clearing. No, not a clearing, but a meadow perhaps? They were large, perhaps the size of an average horse. Their faces were undistinguishable, although the tense positions of their bodies clearly showed a mixture of anticipation and fear. Six looming, pale figures with caramel eyes stood beside them, waiting. A wisp of stale air billowed through the meadow blanketed in snow. The vision began to clear and it became clear that these creature weren't horses, but some kind of wolves. Everything was too silent, it was the type of silence that chilled your bones. Suddenly breaking the silence, twenty new people entered the clearing. Wait, they weren't people- the fierce red eyes proved that- yet they acted like savages, ripping into the open field and shattering the silence like a broken mirror. Together, the wolves and six caramel-eyed figures, fought together against the savages. Quickly, piles of body pieces were piled and set alight, only clouds of purple smoke that rose into the air leaving any sign that these fires were not normal. A repugnant stench now seized the air inside of the meadow. One savage remained, guarded by a lanky blond-haired figure. The rest gathered together, discussing another urgent matter by the fierce tone of voices. One wolf, smaller than the rest lagged. This grey wolf picked up on something no one else did- a surviving savage. Too late, the savage leaped towards her, only to sink it's teeth into the body of another chocolate brown wolf.

"No!" I screamed. I thrashed my body wildly to escape the tangle of blankets that now held me captive thanks another restless, nightmare consumed sleep.

Grabbing my phone, I dialled the well known number of the one person I knew could interpret my messed up dream, and the emotional attachment I confusingly held to it.

While the phone rang in my ear, I grabbed the top of my overly large shirt, and yanked the fabric harshly across my face to remove the cold sweat that had built up there.

"Yes my, Wira," my grandmother greeted. My fear declined a fraction from the soothing familiarity of the nickname. Not many people still spoke the language of original Winnebago, but my grandmother occasionally did. Wira was a name she gave to me, saying that I had a bright future ahead of me and never failed to warm the hearts of those around me. Seeing that wira means sun, I suppose it fit.

"Nana, it's happened again except now the it's getting more vivid. The details are sharpening and I can now make out those figures..." I inhaled deeply into the phone, clutching my blankets "...they're wolves, huge wolves, Nana. They're battling and then one of them gets hurt in the end," I said, tears threatening to spill over at the thought of that brown wolf getting hurt, or even worse- killed.

"Calm down, Wira. I fear that my suspicions are correct, I believe that it's time to contact the council," she said.

"You mean, the legend is true? I...I can't be the female prophet of our tribe, Nana. All I've been seeing so far are these dreams of wolves and pale people battling in a meadow," I explained, attempting to rationalize her crazy idea.

"But you said that you feel an emotional attachment to the dream? To the people in the dream?"

"Yeah...I feel like they're my friends, that I know them. Not only that but in the very end of the dream...when the brown wolf gets bitten-" I flinched "-I just know that it's hurting it, and I feel especially close to that wolf, Nana. I just don't know why but it brings me pain," I said quietly.

"Rest, my Wira. I will take care of the arrangements. You are sure that these are wolves in your dreams?" she asked.

"Not wolves, they're much to large for that, and I can't help but sense that they're human also," I answered.

"Have you heard the legend of the Quiluete?" she asked.

"Yes, they've told me all of the legends in school, Nana. The Quiluete's are supposedly descended from-" I gasped "-You don't mean? These wolves in my dreams are Quiluete men that shift into wolves? But that's just a legend, Nana. No way those men can actually be wolves too!"

"Ah, but Wira you seem to forget that you yourself are a part of a legend come true," my grandmother rationalized.

"But I'm only half Winnebago! I live on the La Push reservation, and mom herself is full Quiluete!" I exclaimed, grasping at straws.

Silence from my grandmother.

I'll...I'll call you back in the morning," I stammered, ending the conversation before she replied.

I jumped off the bed, snatching the book of legends from the dresser. My grandmother had brought it over only days before when I told her of my strange dreams, and the way they had me feeling.

"_Read the legend of The Shawnee Prophet. The council had suspicions of you when you were little because you predicted many things. They were concerned for a while but when you stopped having these visions, they dropped the subject," she had explained. _

Looking back on the pages, I read through the legend of my people- The Winnebago Tribe.

It told the tale of a Shawnee Prophet, made by the Creator for a special mission on earth.

The Shawnee Prophet was one of triplets. In his youth, the devil came to him and told him many things that led him astray from the Creator's original mission, it got to the point where he forgot everything the Creator had told him. He became a bad person under the devil's influence, and was feared by everyone. He was strong, but drank all of the time. He would hunt down and beat people severely if they tried to attack him while he was drunk, and if they resisted, he would kill them. One day, his brother, Haga, died, saying that 'he'd had enough'. While the Shawnee Prophet was bathing days later, a man approached him and said, "I am sent to summon you, so let us go." The man took him to the Spirit-land where he saw the Creator, who reminded the Prophet of his missions on earth.

When the prophet returned to earth, he gave up all thoughts of revenge and began to tell his missions. Yet no one believed him. To convince his people, he called a great assembly and promised to speak the truth to them. Many believed that he was simply becoming more insane. The people believed him only when he challenged his only surviving brother, Tecumseh and proved him right.

The word of the Shawnee Prophet reached many, for he said, "Let the people give up the customs they now have, and I shall give them new ones." So many threw away their war-bundles and tossed out their good medicine bundles, but he had meant that they should renounce their bad customs. So a war-leader named "Smoke Walker" decided to lead some of the young men over to the Prophet's camp to see him. Then an old man named "Dog Head," who was very wákâtcâk (holy), announced that he would come along; but the leader said, "Not so - for we shall walk as the Thunders." "If you walk as the Thunderbirds, and I cannot keep up, then I shall turn back," the old man replied. Eleven men went with Smoke Walker. When they arrived, they found people from every nation except the Hotcâgara.

When the Shawnee Prophet saw them, his heart was glad, and he said to them, "My dear younger brothers, I had hoped much to see you, although I do not speak Winnebago, so I may not be able to address you." Now the leader turned to Dog Head, who in his youth could speak the languages of all the neighbouring nations, and asked him to translate. Dog Head said, "I can understand him, but I do not know whether I can speak to him." "Do your best," said the leader, "for anything is better than nothing." Then Dog Head spoke to the Prophet and said he thought that he might not be understood, but the Prophet understood him and they had a long conversation: "My dear younger brothers," said the Prophet, "we are not getting along in life as we should because we have not done the right thing." Then he told the Hotcâgara all that had happened to him and how the Creator had sent him to earth to accomplish a mission. Then he instructed the people to build a long ceremonial lodge. Some were chosen to go after bears, and each one he sent forth did not fail to come back with one. Thus they believed him, and knew him to be holy.

Since the time of the Shawnee Prophet many prophets have risen up and passed away, yet they never spoke the truth as he had. They spoke that they might be praised, or only that they might be heard. He foresaw that a woman would prophecy, and she would create many alliances, and bond many enemies. He also said that a boy would rise as a prophet and that all should give him ear. The Peyote people believe that they have realized this prophesy. The Shawnee Prophet said many other things that have come to pass. He spoke the truth when he said that the Hotcâgara would be able to write their own tongue. He said that the time would come when trees would uproot and travel about the country - thus it is when trees have been logged and put upon trains to the mill. All this he prophesied many generations ago, and he spoke the truth like no other that has come afterwards.

I slammed the book shut and I tossed it across the room.

"Why me? I could never handle the responsibility that would comes with being the chosen legendary female prophet. This has to be some mistake," I said to myself.

I, Neenah Blackhawk, can predict the future. I am the chosen female prophet named in the Winnebago legend of the Shawnee Prophet.

As I came to terms with this, I felt a shimmer in the air. Although it seemed foolish, I couldn't help but think that it was the encouragement of the spirits sent to watch over me.

"If it's my friends of the Quiluete Tribe that I'm meant to help and protect, then so be it. Just please guide me in the right direction," I prayed.

I flopped back onto the bed, begging sleep to take me back, but knowing that it wouldn't. I rolled over onto my other side, and inspected the framed photo that rested on my night stand. It was of Embry, Quil, Jake, and myself. I could only hope that none of those shifters were them.

"I have a feeling La Push is about to become a hotspot for trouble," I sighed.

* * *

**1) Neenah **(It's pronounced much like Nina -Knee Nah-)

**2) The Winnebago tribe **is based off of facts, they are located in Thrushton County in Nebraska, and the Shawee Legend is true although, I took out some parts because of length, and altered the ending. I female prophet was predicted, but she is to be killed instantely because she predicts the end of the world. For obvious reasons, my main character couldn't have that.

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight Characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Co. _

_All mentions of the Winnebago tribe is based on facts for the most part, but all mentions of them are not meant to insult, or insinuate anybody. I apologize if anybody is offended for the use, or if things stated in the writings do not match up with facts. _

_All names on Original Character are just that, they are not based on real people. I apologize if anybody is insulted by the use of these names. _

**Oh, and I'm a jerk and totally forgot to put this in earlier, although I really should have because otherwise I'm being a deuce, but credits to who helped come up with the bases of the storyline. We've been working together on the plot, but decided to take it different ways so this is my version, and she's doing her own (which is going to be totally awesome too!) so check it out for sure! Sorry I didn't put that on the first one! **


	2. Coming to terms

"Neenah, you have to believe me when I say that we're meant to be together. You're my imprint, we're bonded- but it's not just that..." Embry looked straight into shocked, dark eyes "...I love you, you've captured my heart even before I shifted. We're meant to be together."

The scene slowly faded until I could see nothing but a pale, orange glow from behind my closed eyelids. Slowly opening them I was shocked at the light that lit up my small room. I lifted my arms above my head into a cat like stretch, arching my back, and was surprised to see that my blankets had remained in the correct position for the first time in days. Then I remembered last night and sighed loudly as I climbed out of my precious bed and made my way to my closet. Today would be a hectic day, that was for sure.

I pondered my latest 'vision' while I pulled on random articles of clothing strewn across my closet floor. I hadn't been able to talk to Embry or Jake for the past three weeks, apparently they were sick although now I knew the truth. It was all to clear to me that they'd followed in the footsteps of their ancestors by shifting into wolves to protect their people. Everyone suspected Embry's father to be a Quiluete descendant anyways, that's why his mother had chosen to relocate him to La Push in the first place. Of course, with his recent development that narrowed down the possible sperm donor quite a bit.

So I was to be Embry's imprint? Well I was going to thank the spirits for that one. Embry and I made it no secret that we liked each other in the past, in fact we were each others first kiss and had been best friends since he first moved here, before Jake and Quil even joined our little group. We'd never gotten a chance to actually express our feelings for one another after both hitting puberty but I suspected the feelings were still the same, although they would certainly be enhanced shortly.

I smiled as I moved to the mirror to pull a brush through my hair. The brush did nothing but free the loose strands of hair from my head because the waves that descended down to the middle of my back remained the same bronze color they'd been before. It looked a little odd for a person with the dark skin and brown eyes to have such startlingly bronze hair, but I'd inherited it from my dad while all of my other features came from my Quiluete mother.

It made me happy to think that Embry and I were destined to be together by the spirits. I was probably the only teenage girl to not have wasted her time with some stupid boy. Once I was satisfied with my hair I skipped happily to my bed and leaped onto the soft yellow sheets snatching my phone off of the charger and dialling my grandmothers number. Because of the recent development of my now frequent visions, I would now be able to talk to Jake ad Embry again, and Quil when he shifted to as I suspected he would.

"I was expecting your call," my grandmother said.

"What, are you physic too?" I joked, chuckling at my own stupid question.

"No silly girl, that would be you. Did you get back to sleep okay last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually I slept fantastically after calming myself down a little and reading through the legends." I smiled while I thought about that vision in my head again.

"Well that's great, I've made you a meeting with the two leaders of the pack and the elder council at 11," she told me excitedly.

"What about the Winnebago tribe? Won't dad's family be upset that I'm helping the Quiluete?" I asked worriedly.

"No my Wira. All is fine, you know that our two tribes have bonded over the centuries and I'm confident that this new revelation will bring us closer together. I've already talked to your grandfather and he has no worries. Seeing as he's the head of our council here then you're fine," she explained.

"Okay, I just don't want to make it seem as though I'm taking sides... you know I love both of my tribes."

"Everyone trusts and loves you dear, you'll do a fine job of protecting our people otherwise the spirits wouldn't have picked you."

"Well I should probably make my way to Billy Black's now, that's where the council meets right?" I said, glancing at the numbers on my bedside clock.

"Yes, it's 10:30 there now right?" My grandmother questioned.

"Yup, a little after," I replied.

"Well then what are you waiting for! Get going! Love you, Wira," she said soothingly before the dial tone started buzzing in my ear.

I snatched my bag off of the stool that sat next to my bedroom door and made my way to the kitchen, hearing the clanging of dishes that could only be from my mother.

My house was a fairly decent size, both of my parents making a decent living. My mother worked as a nurse in Seattle, apparently she wasn't allowed to work at the hospital in Forks because one of their main doctors was Carlisle Cullen, the Cullen's and the Quiluete's haven't gotten along since the beginning of time. I knew know though that it wasn't just because of a disagreement but because of the old legends. Jake had explained to me at one time that the Cullen's matched up with the cold ones, or vampires, that are named in our legends. I never use to hit him whenever he said that because I thought it was just a myth but now I was almost positive that all of these so called 'myths' were true.

My father on the other hand, owned his own restaurant in the little town of La Push. It was extremely popular because in he also served ice cream year round, an idea that my five year old self completely takes credit for. Normally when two people from different tribes marry (which is an oddity all its own) the woman will move onto the reservation of the man but, my father fell in love with La Push and so wanted to move here instead to raise their family. Considering my grandparents on dad's side were the chiefs of the tribe nobody dared complain.

My bedroom was at the very back of the house, and it was actually an inconvenience to get there. Our house was made up of two floors, the main floor consisting of the living room, a bathroom, the kitchen, and a study/library, and the upstairs held the bedrooms of my little sister and brother (they were twins), my parents, myself, and one bathroom.

"NeeNee! Momma's making pancakes!" My younger sister, Juliana or Jules screamed once I entered the kitchen.

From her right, Jace, her twin, successfully made me regret having to leave by yelling,

"And she's gonna put some chocowate chips in em'!" The grin across his face became more pronounced following his statement.

After four years with these little munchkins, I've successfully mastered the skill of child talk. Sure, there was a huge age difference between my 16 year old self, and them being 3 but my parents weren't exactly planning it so you couldn't blame them.

I walked towards Jace fixing his mess of bronze hair that was sticking up in all directions from his cute little hands.

"Chocolate chip pancakes? That's awesome! Too bad I have a meeting I have to get to..." I said regretfully.

At this my mother turned around.

"The one with the council? If it's at Billy's then you better hurry up! When it's this important you can't afford to be late Neenah," she scolded.

I smiled at the sight of my mother. Having the two little ones made her look so much younger. Her dark black hair fell into waves down her back, were the knot from the brown apron she wore across her tiny waist could be seen. When she turned, you could easily see the sparkle in her brown eyes. I also knew she was kidding when her dimple started to show on the left side of her mouth.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned while moving to give Jules a hug.

"Your grandmother called which reminds me, later this afternoon your dad and I have a meeting we have to go to at his parents place so could you watch the kids...at the store?"

I grimaced at the thought of watching those two while trying to work the store at the same time. Although Mom had made it a lot easier by turning the back room into a little living room/play room for the twins that was angled so that you could see them while sitting behind the register.

"Um, well I don't know how long I'll be and it's a pretty serious matter you know," I replied while Jules wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Pretty please Neenee!" she begged.

"I'm taking them over right after breakfast so whenever you're done just come to the store so we can head out please?" Mom asked, placing waffles on both Jules and Jace's tiny plates.

I placed Jules back in her booster seat before heading towards the door, my bag placed safely on my shoulder.

"Sure, sure I'll be there as soon as I get out," I said.

"Neenah, why are you so... calm about this?" Mom said worriedly.

"Because, I can see the future... I know I'm going to be fine." I smiled and walked out the door.

Driving in my car while heading towards Billy Blacks I couldn't help but re think my last statement to my mother, if someone I loved or cared about was hurt badly like they were in my vision then would I really be fine?

* * *

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, it's original character, and plot. The add-ins belong to me. **

**27/04/2011**


	3. In all seriousness

It was 11:05 when my car pulled into Jake's driveway, the ground spitting up gravel all around me.

I shut off the ignition and sat in my car for another two minutes before I wiped my clammy hands on my jeans and carefully stepped out of the car. Sure, I was okay with the whole me being the Chosen One thing, but what I was really freaking out about was the how are they going to take it factor. I really hoped that Jake, Quil and I could fall back into the easy friendship we'd once had where I now hoped that Embry and I could develop something a lot deeper.

I was about to walk up the front porch steps, hearing deep chatter coming from within when I suddenly felt light headed and so I sat down on the deep brown steps. I could feel flakes of dried paint sticking to my palms as I rested them by my sides, but I was too involved with something new happening to me that I didn't care.

This was real now, that was all I thought about as a new scene fell in front of my eyes, replacing the bleak grey sky I once saw.

_A howl echoed throughout La Push, it bounced from tree to tree until finally the boys gathered in the house of Billy Black all fell silent. _

"_What does that mean, Sam?" A young boy asked. _

"_Paul caught a scent." Sam Uley replied with a somewhat upset face. _

"_What about Neenah?" Jacob Black stepped forward. _

"_We'll just have to get back as soon as we can. Billy can you keep her here? We're going to have to try and track down the vampire. _

"_Be safe, sons." Billy Black nodded his head and motioned towards the back door. _

_A field, all of the grass and flowers were browned and dead. _

_Bella Swan stood in the midst of it all, a small backpack hanging from her bony shoulders. _

_A thin figure steps forward, glittering brightly when the small rays of sun hit his skin. _

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way, Bella. Victoria will be so disappointed in me," he cackles while stepping forward and taking Bella into his arms. _

"_Edward, I love you," she whispers softly. _

_His teeth sink into her neck and don't come out until her body goes limp in his arms, her eyes fluttering shut. _

_A graveyard, people from all around Forks gathered together around a small grave whimpering and sobbing after reading the inscription carved into the marble headstone. _

_'Bella Swan- loved by many, missed by all _

_you were taken to early from us, but we will always remember your strength' _

_Charlie Swan stands to the side with his head down, silently accepting everyone's grief filled apologies. _

_Jacob Black stands just inside of the shadows of the forest, Sam Uley at his side. _

"_Dammit, Sam! We almost had him, if we would have gone East instead of the false trail on the West she wouldn't be dead!" Jake cries. _

"_I know, Jake...I know." _

I jumped up from the porch steps and burst into the house as a howl shook me to the core, she wasn't meant to die! I could save her!

"What does that mean, Sam?" A voice asked.

I ran into the cramped room and ran straight into Sam Uley.

"Neenah! I'm sorry but we have to-" he started to say.

"Don't follow the trail West, it's a fake! Go East and get there fast because Bella's in trouble!" I yelled, trying to push him towards the back door.

"Neenah what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're a wolf, the Cullen's are vampires, I'm psychic now go-" I pointed towards the door

"- or you'll be too late!"

The boys all ran from the room, confused but pushed to go without question after learning it was life or death. I leaned my side into the yellow wall that was located beside me and bent my knees a little at a time until I was resting on the tiled kitchen floor.

I could hear the wheel squeaking across the tiles but I made no move to remove my head from my hands.

"So what your grandmother said is true then, Neenah? You are our chosen one from the prophecy's?" Billy's deep voice vibrated through the tiny house.

"Yes, b-but I though that they... that they knew what was going on?" I stammered.

"I was going to leave that decision up to you, I told them that I needed them here while I explained to you the legends, because your grandmother had asked me too," he told me. "But I guess the ancient spirits have decided for us what will happen, don't you agree?"

"Yeah-" I stood up from the wall and gave Billy a huge hug "- I guess I just assumed that they knew about it, and well I was a little freaked that I may have just saved a girl's life," I said.

"That's what it's all about, welcome back to the family, Neenah!" Billy rolled himself into the living room to watch his beloved television while I tagged along behind him.

"Suppose they're really confused right now?" I asked once we were both situated on the couch and a suitable show was put on.

"Most definitely, and don't think I didn't catch the look Embry gave you when you burst through the entryway," Billy replied.

"Ha, I knew that was going to happen you know!" I joked.

"Yes, about that... would you care to explain to us what is going on?" Sam Uley's powerful voice asked from the doorway.

I turned my head and looked over the back of the couch to see all of his pack cramped into the hall behind him, Jake and Embry at both of his sides.

"Lucky guess?" I chuckled nervously.

The glares that I got back were filled with seriousness and I realized I was in some deep trouble... the La Push boys took their issues very seriously, and didn't have a very good sense of humour.

* * *

**Short, but acceptable. :) **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all original characters and plot, I own the add ins! **

**CheeseandCrackers: 03/05/2011**


	4. Trouble comes in twos

_The glares that I got back were filled with seriousness and I realized I was in some deep trouble... the La Push boys took their issues very seriously, and didn't have a very good sense of humor. _

* * *

My throat felt too tight. It felt like I'd swallowed a handful of cotton balls except they got caught in my throat instead. It felt like I'd woken up from a really long nap and had no water to clear my throat out with. Immediately, I began chocking when the spit I had tried to swallow simply went down the wrong hole instead. I thought maybe I would be okay, but then Embry ran across the room and began pounding on my back which only resulted in me coughing harder, and a really sore back.

Eventually I settled myself down and Embry slunk back to the little opening in the living room wall. Avoiding there eyes I decided to take in my surroundings instead. The walls were a basic beige although it was difficult to tell since the wall across from the opening was covered with a big screen television, and two shelves full of different video games, movies, and television series. I turned my head to the right and could only see patches of beige in between two large, ancient handcrafted bookshelves that held the legends of all the first peoples and finally saving the best view for last I glanced to the left where the window took up the greatest portion of the wall. Not much sunlight got through this window, but the view was spectacular. You could see the regal brown trunks of the tall trees that contrasted as a velvety green against the grim, grey sky and a view of the cliffs if you squinted your eyes hard enough.

The room was comfortable, it was a modest sized house with modest sized rooms, and a perfect fit for Jake and Billy. Billy, who had left the room upon the arrival of pack...who were still glaring at me.

Vertigo seized my stomach, I quickly wrapped my arms around my torso to try and stop feeling as though I was falling but it was no use- I knew what was about to happen and these boys weren't going to like it.

"Give me a minute!" I gasped out before I fell against the couch and into another vision.

_Emily Young stood in a well lit kitchen, a tiny green spatula whipping quickly in sync with the sharp flick of her wrists. She hummed a happy tune, filling the silence of the her home. She stands in front of a small white paned window, located above the sink as the mixing bowl leans on her right hip, while she mixes with the left hand. _

_She sighs audibly, although no one is there to hear it. She gently sets down the mixing bowl to let the mixture settle before she walks into the living room and picks up a laundry basket. _

_She begins to head for the stairs, still humming happily while the laundry basket piled high with folded clothes towers over her head as she struggles to carry it all. When she reaches the first step, she is wary but continues on. The weight is too much for her though, one simple step that she didn't raise her foot high enough to reach and she's stumbling backwards. She tries to catch her balance but the weight of the basket pushes against her all at once and she's thrown down the stairs, all the way from the top. Falling backwards, arms flailing she smashes her head so hard that blood starts to slide down her face. Finally, she lands on the ground with a thud, arm bent at such an odd 90 degree angle, neck tilted to the side, she should be screaming from the pain- but she doesn't. Even as the laundry basket comes flying down after her and lands roughly on top of her she doesn't move... not even her chest. _

"Oh my god!" I scream out as a leap gallantly over the sofa.

The boys were all crowded around me but quickly moved at my outburst.

"Neenah are you okay?" Embry reaches for me, but I dart for the door.

"No time to talk!" I curtly reply as I snatch my keys from the hook by the front door.

I'm racing to my car and have it in reverse before the starting lights even blink on. Emily Uley can't die... what the hell is this! First Bella, and now Emily and not even within two hours from each other!

Maybe this was a little more than I bargained for. Emily is Sam's imprint and the whole pack would be devastated if I let her die simply from falling down some stupid stairs. I know that the Uley's house isn't very far from here since Emily and Mom were surprisingly good friends. I can see the boys running to keep up- and they are which is no surprise to me. I figured they would have shifted if they had of known what was going on- and why I already knew what they were.

I can see the pale blue mailbox that sits at the end of the driveway and I make the turn a lot more quickly than I should have under normal circumstances. The driveway is long, but straight so I gun it all the way to the screen door leaving the car running behind me and running with all my might for the house.

I can hear the boys picking up speed behind me now that they realized where I was heading for, and it's no shock to me that Sam was in the front, I knew that without even turning around. They probably thought I was trying to hurt Emily or something, or that I'd lost my mind but they would have to wait for explanation later.

I ran right through the entry way and kitchen, turning sharply right into the living room where the stairs were. Sam and the boys were now breathing down my neck they were so close, I could hear them slamming the screen door. I see Emily lose her footing on the top step, I see the basket start to push her backwards.

"Emily!" I yell, leaping up four steps with my arms open to stop her before she gets the chance to topple backwards.

Of course I didn't consider the fact that I weighed about the same as Emily, and so I didn't have enough strength to stop us from falling backwards, so I though quickly and with every ounce of strength I had, I threw her onto the floor below before flying down the stairs myself.

All of this had occurred in only 5 seconds at the most, but to me it was as though my brain slowed down. I could see each movement clearly, I could quickly calculate what it was I had to do to get Emily down those stairs without hitting her head on them at such an angle that it would snap her neck. Who knew that 15 small steps could be so deadly? I put my hands over my head and tried to launch myself forward off of the step with as much leftover strength I had left. I landed on my arm unfortunately, and with a loud thud the rest of my weight came with it.

Sam burst into the living room frantically running for Emily, as he'd caught the last 8 seconds of me catching Emily, throwing her to the ground and then launching myself so as not to hit any stairs on the way down. Luckily for us, Emily had toppled down backwards a couple of stairs so the fall was hard, but not hard enough to do anything besides sting your arms if you landed right- which I certainly did not.

The rest of the boys ran in behind Sam and surveyed the scene before them, not running nearly as fast as the desperate Sam.

"Neenah! What happened, are you okay?" Embry strides across the room to lay beside me.

"I need someone to take me to the Forks hospital please," I mumbled, my arm throbbing and stinging as I gently attempted to cradle it.

"I can't take you to Forks, Neenah. What about Seattle," Embry asked while reaching out for me.

I winced away from his touch and gave him a dirty look.

"I am in pain, I just had the two biggest scares of my life right in a row. I want painkillers and a doctor and I want them now. I don't care if he's a vampire I'm not bleeding so you need to put your stupidity to the side for now and take me to Forks because I can't drive myself," I spat at him. I could definitely feel the break now, and the tears trailed down my face as I tried to calm myself back down again.

"I-what?" Embry questioned, bewilderment on his face. His eyes scrunched up and he looked up to meet Sam's eyes.

"Sam, she just...she just saved me from falling down all of those stairs. Who knows what could have happened if she hadn't of been there," Emily whispered, stroking Sam's face calmly.

"You would have broken your neck, and your left arm. Also, your head would have been smashed open after bouncing off of the seventh stair and you would have been dead before you landed where I'm sitting right now," I said.

The air went stale, the silence echoed off of the walls. Everyone's eyes were wide as they stared at me in astonishment.

"I'm psychic, I can see the future of your tribe. Get over it, I know all of the legends and if I don't get to a doctor within the next five minutes I will get a lot bitchier," I explained between deep, soothing breaths.

Sam kissed Emily's head gently before he rose from the ground and started walking towards the screen door through the kitchen.

"Embry, carry her but be careful of her arm, we'll take my truck," Sam said without breaking stride.

"Sam what about-" Embry started.

"Emily would have- she wouldn't be okay right now if it wasn't for Neenah so we do what she says for right now. Jake, Jared please follow behind. Just because we're going to see the vamp doctor doesn't mean I trust him." Sam interrupted.

Embry moved to pick me up, but once again I moved away from him and stood up on my own albeit a little off balance.

"I can walk myself thank-you," I said a little coldly to him as I followed after Sam.

Things definitely were not turning out the way I expected this morning...

"Emily, can you call the store and tell them I won't be able to watch the kids. Just tell them I'm a little tied up and that I'll explain it to them later," I explained.

"Of course, dear. Go get your arm looked after and we'll talk when you get back," Emily replied.

For once, I did what I was told.

* * *

** Don't hate, review. **

**Poll on Profile.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all original twilight characters and plot, I own all of the add-ins. **

**Cheeseandcrackers: 05/05/2011**


End file.
